


lazy sunday

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Sunday is Blaine, Quinn, and Tina's favorite day of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy sunday

Quinn's fingers are wrapped around the top of the bed frame, her grip tight on the metal rod as her orgasm pulses through her, long blonde hair spilling down her back as her head falls back.

Blaine tries not to smile as he continues to lap at her, drawing out her pleasure as he sucks on her clit again, his grip firm on her hips as her thighs clench on either side of his head.

Tina's straddling his hips, his cock buried deep inside of her, and just as Quinn's body relaxes, her head tipping forward again, Tina comes with a loud, breathless cry, pulsing around him and pulling him over the edge a heartbeat later.

Quinn shifts back a little to settle on Blaine's chest and his hands slide to her thighs, thumbs sweeping absently over her skin.

A moment later, Tina leans forward to press a kiss to Quinn's neck, her hands coming around to rest on top of Blaine's, and their fingers weave together as Quinn turns her head to catch Tina's lips with her own.

Blaine smiles as he watches them, raising one hand to thread his fingers in Quinn's hair, and her kiss with Tina breaks so she can lean down and press her lips to his.

Another moment passes and then the girls shift to stretch out on either side of him, Quinn's hand on his chest as Tina's arm circles his middle.

He slides his arms around them, the fingers of one hand combing absently through Tina's hair as the fingertips of his other lightly stroke Quinn's skin, and turns his head to kiss Tina, knowing she loves being able to taste Quinn on his lips and tongue.

He turns his head to stare at the ceiling when the kiss breaks and then murmurs, "God, I love Sundays."

The girls giggle and he feels them nod as Quinn says, "So do we."

"And I love you."

"We love you too," Tina says, pressing a kiss to his chest.

Quinn hums her agreement and he smiles, holding them a little closer.

They've been in this relationship for a few months now, and while they occasionally find time to all spend together during the week, Sundays are just for them, a whole day where they can all three enjoy being together without anything else getting in the way.

They lie quietly for a few minutes and then Blaine says, "Okay, food decision time."

"Burgers and fries," Quinn says immediately.

Tina echoes her and Blaine laughs. "Well that was easy. Now to find my phone..."

He lifts his head just as Tina turns to grab it from the bedside table and she settles against him again as he pulls up the number in his contacts.

He places their orders, bacon for Quinn's burger, extra pickles for Tina's, and no onions for any of them (though a large order of onion rings for them to share in addition to their french fries), and then drops his phone on the bed, his hand coming to rest on Tina's hip.

"And now the weekly debate over who's going to answer the door when the food gets here."

Quinn snorts. "You say that every week, and every week you're the one who ends up having to answer the door."

Blaine frowns. "And why is that?"

"Because you have to put on less clothes, for one thing," Tina says.

"And besides," Quinn says, sitting up and arching an eyebrow down at him, "you're pretty much living every guy's fantasy, so the least you can do is answer the door for the food."

He laughs and nods. "Very fair point. Okay, from now on, I will always answer the door for the food."

"Good," Quinn says with a nod, grinning as she glances at Tina before lying down again.

Several minutes later there's a loud knock on the front door and Blaine shifts to slide off the bed, shouting, "Coming!" as he grabs his boxers from the floor.

He turns as he pulls his t-shirt on and snorts when he sees that Quinn and Tina have shifted closer in the gap left by his departure, their arms around each other as Quinn nuzzles Tina's neck.

"I'm not going to be that long, don't have too much fun without me."

Quinn's response is to bite playfully at Tina's neck and they both giggle as Blaine shakes his head and walks from the room.

They're sitting up when he returns, both of them dressed in t-shirts and panties, a blanket spread over the sheets, and he smiles as he settles between them and passes out the food.

"The delivery person was a girl this time," he murmurs, squeezing ketchup into the corner of the Styrofoam container in his lap.

"Oh, really," Quinn says, arching an eyebrow as she glances at Tina.

"I think she checked me out a bit."

"Yeah, I'm sure she did," Tina says, licking a smear of mustard off her thumb. "And what did you do?"

"I told her I didn't think my girlfriends would like that very much."

Both of them freeze, gazes hard on his face, and he snorts laughter, quickly setting down his burger as he shakes his head.

"I'm kidding, I didn't say anything. Though I'm sure she wondered who all of this food was for."

Quinn smirks. "You're a guy, I'm sure she didn't waste too much time thinking about it."

"Oh, ha ha," Blaine retorts, and her smirk widens into a cheeky grin as she looks up at him.

They talk as they eat, filling each other on the details of their individual weeks, and eventually the blanket is littered with the empty food containers and they're all moaning about how full they are.

As if to prove the point, Tina stifles a quiet burp, excusing herself softly, and Blaine grins as he leans over to kiss her cheek.

She smiles at him and then raises her eyebrows. "So is it movie and couch vegging time now?"

"I vote for this too," Quinn says, and there's a look on her face that makes Blaine suspect it'll really end up becoming an afternoon nap.

They clear away the food debris and move into the living room, putting in a movie before settling on the couch, Blaine once again in the middle.

Sure enough, about halfway through the movie Blaine can feel his eyelids beginning to droop, and he glances at Quinn and Tina, smiling when he sees them both sound asleep, curled against his sides.

"Yeah," he murmurs, shifting down in his seat and allowing his eyes to drift closed. "I love Sundays."


End file.
